Rain
thumb|Rain MK 9Rain é um personagem da série Mortal Kombat. Sobre Rain [[Imagem:Rain.JPG|thumb|140px|left|Rain em Triliogy]] Rain foi originalmente concebido para aparecer em Mortal Kombat 3, mas não chegou a aparecer até Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Rain era originalmente um arenque vermelho inserido pelos desenvolvedores do jogo, um personagem mostrado na seqüência de introdução do jogo que não existe realmente dentro do jogo em si. Muitos fãs da série procuraram-o em vão, com a eventual realização de seu status como um personagem piada (em homenagem a uma canção de Prince, Purple Rain) crescendo. A piada se expande ainda mais quando é revelado que Rain é um "príncipe". Ele, no entanto, logo faz uma aparição real nas versões para console do Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 e Mortal Kombat Trilogy como um personagem completo com sua própria história (a de um traidor de seu reino), e conjunto de movimentos, ao deleite de muitos fãs, assim como o desgosto dos outros. Sua popularidade é misturada dentro da fanbase da série. Ele é um personagem DLC para Mortal Kombat (2011), programado para ser lançado em Julho. frame|left História Rain é do antigo reino de Edenia. Como um menino, ele deu testemunho da invasão de seu mundo natal nas mãos de Shao Kahn. Durante o caos que se seguiu, Rain foi contrabandeado á distância, enquanto seu pai ficou para trás para exercer as suas funções como um general no exército de Edenia. Exércitos esses que foram esmagados na invasão de Outworld, e seu pai foi posteriormente morto por Kahn. Ele é meio humano e meio Deus. Milhares de anos depois, Rain misteriosamente retornou durante a invasão de Earthrealm e foi atacado por esquadrões de extermínio de Kahn. Dada a escolha de lutar por Kahn ou ser morto, ele deliberadamente virou as costas para seu reino natal, e escolheu o lado de Shao Kahn. Ou por medo, covardia, ou segundas intenções, ele ajudou Kahn em seus planos para a conquista de Earthrealm. Treinados na arte de combate, Rain lutou com todo o coração para destruir os guerreiros da Terra. [[Imagem:RainA.png|thumb|right|250px|Rain em Armageddon]] Como Rain não apareceu como um personagem jogável em anos, e Deadly Alliance não ofereceu informações para o seu paradeiro atual, detalhes sobre seu destino permaneceram desconhecidos. Seu final de Trilogy afirmou que Kitana o confrontou e foi capaz de transformá-lo contra o Imperador, informando Chuva de seu pai, um general ficar Edenia contra Shao Kahn levando à sua morte subseqüente. Depois de descobrir isso, Rain ficou furioso, e embarcou em uma missão suicida só de ida para parar Kahn. Rain aparece como um personagem não-jogável em Mortal Kombat: Deception, no modo Konquest. Ele pode ser encontrado em ambos Edenia e Outworld, e está envolvido em duas distintas sub-missões á serem realizadas por Shujinko. Na segunda, Rain é mostrado morto por Jade. No modo Konquest em Armaggedon, Rain declara que Taven está roubando o lugar dele e se auto-intitula príncipe. Rain quer assumir o controle de Edenia, custe o que custar. Porém, no desenrolar do jogo, é descoberto que Rain na verdade é meio-irmão de Taven e Daegon. Em um desenho animado baseado em Mortal Kombat, é revelado que Rain era um amigo de infância da princesa Kitana. Quando eles crecem passam a ter um caso, Rain engravida Kitana e passa a sair com Jade, mas Kitana acaba perdendo a criança em um aborto acidental causado pelo próprio Rain. Após este evento, Rain trai a amizade da princesa, captura-a e a entrega como prisioneira ao imperador Shao Kahn, para quem serve agora. Depois que Kitana é libertada por Jade, sua amiga e aliada, as duas se unem contra Rain e acabam matando-o em uma armadilha, por este trair a amizade delas. Resumo da história de Rain no Mortal Kombat (2011): Um refugiado órfão devido à conquista de Shao Kahn, Rain cresceu sob a proteção da Resistência Edeniana. Um lutador excepcional, ele logo se levantou através de suas fileiras. Sua reputação cresceu, assim como sua arrogância. Quando foi exigido uma liderança para as forças de resistência, Rain foi recusado. Enfurecido, ele se voltou contra seus companheiros rebeldes e os traiu ao seu inimigo jurado. No pagamento para esta traição, Rain prometeu seu próprio exército ao imperador Shao Kahn. O Poder será seu - não importa o custo. Curiosidades [[Ficheiro:Rain.jpg|thumb|left|Percy Brown como Rain em Mortal Kombat Conquest]] *Ed Boon iria colocar Raiden em UMK3 mas a história diz que ele foi para o lar dos deuses, e por isso ele foi substituido por Rain. *Em Trilogy, Rain não iria aparecer, no seu lugar quem apareceria era o personagem Tremor, um ninja marrom que pode controlar a terra (ele é um dos chefes de Special forces e um dos membros do clã Black Dragon). Características de combate Golpes principais [[Imagem:Rain2.jpg|thumb|right|Rain em Mortal Kombat Defenders of The Realm]] *'Orb Mind Control': Rain projeta uma bola d'água em seu oponente, que estilhaça como hits. Um ataque bem sucedido permite que Rain mova o corpo de seu oponente em qualquer direção por um breve tempo. (UMK3,MKT, MK 2011) *'Shocking Bolt': Rain levanta o braço e convoca um relâmpago azul para atacar seu inimigo. Este ataque foi emprestado por Nightwolf em Deception. Em Mortal Kombat 2011, é chamado de Lightning e os relâmpagos são roxos. (UMK3,MKT, MK: A, MK 2011) *'Water Blast': Rain lança uma corrente de alta pressão de água a seu adversário, derrubando o adversário para baixo. Em Mortal Kombat 2011, o movimento é chamado respingo Aqua. (MK: A, MK 2011) *'Super Roundhouse: '''Rain' joga o oponente para o outro lado da câmera.'' (UMK3,MKT, MK 2011) '' *'''Windy Feet: Rain impulsiona-se para a frente com uma explosão da água a partir de trás, chutando o seu adversário no peito com os dois pés. (MK: A) *'Mystic Vapors': Rain submerge-se em uma pequena poça de água e emerge por trás de seu oponente. Em Mortal Kombat 2011, o movimento é chamado de Água de Porto e pode ser feito no ar. (MK: A, MK 2011) *'Geyser Kick: '''X-Ray - Rain quebra o braço do adversário e dá um chute que o arremessa do outro lado da tela. (MK 2011) *'H2O Boost': Rain ondas de o braço acima de sua cabeça e os ganhos de um aumento de dano, mas ele é incapaz de bloquear. Ele brilha amarelo enquanto esta estiver ativa. ''(MK 2011) Finalizadores Sword Rain: Rain tira uma espada e corta seu inimigo ao meio. *'Upside Down Uppercut:' Rain aplica um uppercut no oponente em diversas seções do ar, depois eles caem de cabeça no chão. (MKT) *'When Lightning Strikes:' Rain aplica um raio de luz que acerta o oponente até ele explodir. (MKT) *'Bubble Burst: '''Rain convoca uma grande bola de água ao redor da cabeça da vítima, em seguida, as forças que na garganta do oponente fazendo com que elas se expandem e então explode ''(MK 2011) *'Does it Sting': Rain conjura uma bola de água para tirar as pernas do adversário, quebrando-os, então ele manipula a água em torno de seu braço e lhe dá forma em uma lâmina de alta pressão para cortar metade de sua cabeça. (MK 2011) Outros finalizadores *'Friendship:' Rain faz chover ao lado de seu oponente, fazendo flores crescerem á seus pés. (MKT) *'Friendship # 2:'Rain saca um guarda chuva e começa a voar. Isto só pode ser feito no Game Boy Advance. (MKadvanced) *'Animality:' Rain vira um elefante e arranca a pele do oponente de seu corpo por acertá-lo com sua tromba. (MKT) *'Babality': Rain cria um jato de água que impulsiona para cima, criando uma nuvem de tempestade acima dele. Que precede a chuva em cima dele, causando-lhe a cair e chorar. (MK 2011) Aparição em outras mídias Filmes [[Ficheiro:Rain22.jpg|thumb|Rain em Mortal Kombat: Annihilation]]Interpretado por Tyrone Cortez Wiggins, Rain fez uma breve aparição em Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação. Ele foi morto por Shao Khan para poder manter Kabal e Kurtis Stryker vivos. Serviu como general de Sindel. Rain aparece em um episodio de Mortal Kombat: Conquest sendo interpretado por Percy Brown. Shao Khan enviou ele para matar Kung Lao, já que ele era o grande campeão do torneio. Rain luta mais acaba sendo ferido e tendo que fugir. Kitana revela que eles tiveram um caso no passado durante este episodio e até ajuda ele a fugir. Ele aparece em um episodio da série Mortal Kombat: Defensores do Reino. Ele é retratado como ex-noivo de Kitana e que todos pensavam ter sido morto por Shao Kahn. Durante o episodio ele é desmascarado. Liu Kang demostrou ter ciúmes dele. Curiosidades *Em Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, Rain foi noivo de Kitana, fazendo Liu Kang ciumento. A antiga relação de Rain com Kitana também apareceu em Conquest. Porém tal relação jamais existiu nos jogos. *Um dos códigos de jogo diz "Rain pode ser encontrado no Cemitério". *Rain é um dos vários personagens que aparece na The Krypt de Deception. *A roupa principal de Rain e Mortal Kombat 2011 é parecida com sua roupa alternativa de MKA. *O segundo fatality de Rain é semelhante ao segundo fatality de Quan Chi (On Year Knees). Rain em Mortal Kombat(2011) No dia 11 de julho de 2011, saiu o trailer do novo DLC para Mortal Kombat (2011), onde segundo o vídeo, Rain será lançado no dia 19 deste mês.thumb|left|300px|Trailer de Rain em Mortal Kombat(2011) thumb|310px|Primeira foto oficial de Rain em Mortal Kombat 2011. en:Rain es:Rain Categoria:Edenian Categoria:God Categoria:Personagens maus Categoria:Ninjas Categoria:DLC Categoria:Ninjas e clans